Team Girl Comic
Team Girl Comic was a collective and anthology series founded and edited by Gill Hatcher, based out of Glasgow, Scotland. Hatcher published the first issue in 2009 to showcase her female friends in the Glasgow comics scene and as a means to attract more people to it. Subsequent issues featured a broad array of talent from all over Scotland. The series fostered a social community and became a fixture at British conventions. In 2013 and 2014, they ran webcomics on their site, which in December 2014 transitioned into a PDF format "newspaper webcomic", the TGC Times. In July 2017, they published a themed anthology called That Girl Comic. On December 12, 2017, Hatcher announced the end of the Team Girl Comic collective, as she no longer felt able to give the enterprise the time and attention it required."Goodbye from TGC", TGC Collective tumblr. Published 12 Dec 2017. Accessed 12 Feb 2018. Issues TeamGirlComic1.png TeamGirlComic2.png TeamGirlComic3.png TeamGirlComic4.jpg TeamGirlComic5.jpg TeamGirlComic6.jpg TeamGirlComic7.jpg TeamGirlComic8.jpg TeamGirlComic9.jpg TeamGirlComic10.jpg TeamGirlComic11.jpg TeamGirlComic12.jpg Issue 1 :We are all girls but we’re not just for girls! Featuring indie boys (what they really think), your make-up disasters and Punjabi-speaking cats. Plus more! Published March 2011 Cover by Gill Hatcher *'"The Phantom of the Opera"' by Katie Pope *'Untitled' by Gill Hatcher *'Suffragists' by Nondo *'Jesty Pesty: Pudding & Pie' by Gill Hatcher *'For the Love of Edward' by Jessica Hatcher *'Decision –or- How To Make Mooli Paratha' by Heather Middleton *'Attack of the Killer Duck' by Emma McLuckie *'A Friday Night' by Nondo *'Evolution of the Indie Boy' by Katie Pope *'Twi Won't You Shut Up?' by Jessica Hatcher *'Jesty Pesty: A Cosmetic History' by Gill Hatcher *'Sweets' by Nondo *'The Bears' by Gill Hatcher *'Valentine's High' by Katie Pope *'Introducing...Sausage Bear!' by Gill Hatcher *'"I'm Lonely"' by Katie Pope Issue 2 :TGC back with more people and more power! In this second issue we have road rage, chainsaw massacre, the war on perverts and midgie attacks. And of course a fair share of zombies, ghosts and all things that go bump in the night. Not only that but we have our own special advice on being a genius, going out and looking good. Published July 2011 Cover by Gill Hatcher *'Wicker Man' by Rowan Smith *'I Want You' by Mhairi Hislop *'Girl Genius in "Uninvited Advice"' by Gill Hatcher *'Barry the Ghost' by Emma McLuckie *'Minimum Wage' by Coleen Campbell *'Inspiration' by Nondo *'Heather's Spooky Tail', written by Heather Middleton, art by Penny Sharp *'"It's a Friday Night in Peckham..."' by Jude Stoo *'Do You Know Your Zombies?' by Mhairi Hislop *'Jesty Pesty Pudding and Pie' by Gill Hatcher *'How to Lose Your Mind' by Claire Yvette *'A Moment of Clarity' by Coleen Campbell *'Night of the Living Messiah!' by Heather Middleton *'Dress Smart - Stay Safe' by Mhairi Hislop *'McMidge' by Karena Moore *'"My Name is Nondo and I Have Road Rage"' by Nondo *'Beware - Perverts!' by Gill Hatcher *'Fish Chat' by Emma McLuckie *'Be Prepared' by Mhairi Hislop *'A Day in a Cat's Life' by Jessica Hatcher *'Furbies in Employment' by Gill Hatcher Issue 3 :TGC have gone all sophisticated for their third issue…sort of. We still love robots, sweeties and sci-fi but we’re also into long walks, bear hugs, romantic encounters and true love. Published November 2011 Cover by Mhairi Hislop and Gill Hatcher *'Bear Hug' by Purdy *'Modern Princess' by Coleen Campbell *'The Bears...' by Gill Hatcher *'Paws Please' by Karena Moore *'Do You Know Your Future' by Penny Sharp *'Welcome Home' by Kat Sicard *'The Robot' by Emma McLuckie *'Twee Girl' by Steff *'Jesty Pesty in "A Monster"' by Gill Hatcher *'The Interns' by Mhari Hislop *'Boris' by Nondo *'Pheome' by Penny Sharp *'Opposite Sides' by Laura Armstrong *'Kids!!' by Sue-Yin Lau *'The Other Side' by Heather Middleton *'Dream #26' by Penny Sharp *'McMidge' by Karena Moore *'The Bears in The 1000p Mixup' by Gill Hatcher *'A Sunday Stroll' by Kat Sicard *'"Always feel like you're locking horns?"' by Penny Sharp *'Modern Princess #2' by Coleen Campbell *'Brain Bulb by Pearl Kinnear Issue 4 :The fourth issue of TGC, featuring unrealistic childhood expectations, awkward teenage experiences and confusing adult relationships. Plus fun! Published February 2012 Cover by: Evy Craig *'Expectations v. Reality' by Coleen Campbell *'Jesty Pesty v. King Tuts' by Gill Hatcher *'Pikachu! I Choose You! ' by Emma McLuckie *'This Conversation Happened' by Claire J.C. Stewart *'If I was a Superhero...' by Claire Yvette *'My First Hurricane' by Nondo *'Betty Both Ways' by Jude Stoo *'subTEXT' by Penny Sharp *'Let's Talk About...Jesty Pesty' by Gill Hatcher *'Scooter' by Jessica Hatcher *'Eve's Sins' by Evy Craig *'Wee Highland Adventure' by Penny Sharp *'A Cat Sh*t on the Mat and other stories' by Jasmine McPhee *'A Comic About Hair and Stuff' by M.J. Wallace *'Barkus' by Gill Hatcher Back Cover by Gill Hatcher Issue 5 The fifth issue was the first to be funded partially by a Kickstarter campaign, which also funded reprinting the first two issues. $1,741 was raised by 74 backers. The comic was officially launched at the Glasgow Merchant City Festival on July 26, 2012.[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/teamgirlcomic/team-girl-comic/ Team Girl Comic (issue 5) Kickstarter campaign]. Accessed 19 Aug 2017. :With more pages and more contributors than ever before, the fifth issue of TGC was funded by our Kickstarter campaign in June 2012. Featuring heartbreak, worries, job loss and bullies. Plus jokes! Cover by: Coleen Campbell *'It's Not You It's Me' by Claire Yvette *'Lizard in "The Day Job"' by M.J. Wallace *'Love of the Loveless' by Coleen Campbell *'Paths' by Kat Sicard *'Lanarkshire: 9-11' by Gill Hatcher *'Chloe Sevigny (Behaves Badly at a Buffet)' by Heather Middleton *'GRUNT' by Evy Craig *'Moving On' on by Jef Sinclair *'Don't Mess With Me' by Emma McLuckie *'Creations in My Lab' by Katie Ravenscraig *'Time and Place' by Kat Sicard *'Tragicorn Waits for the Bus' by Rebecca Riley *'Bad Day at the Office' by Nondo *'The Interns: Car Share' by Mhairi Hislop *'Underground Glimpse' by Elena Vitagliano *'Arabella Stuart, Contender to the Throne' by Penny Sharp *'Working Out at Home...' by Amanda Stewart *'Boyfriend Tattoo' by Heather Middleton *'Cinema Trip' by Stephanie NicAllan *'Teaching the Young' by Miriam Kendrick Issue 6 :TGC are top of the class with their sixth issue, featuring childhood terrors, lessons in love, girl rivalry and all our usual mischief, as well as a few more poignant moments too. Published November 2012 Cover by M.J. Wallace *'Face Your Fears' by Nondo *'Fox News Story No. 1 - Making Friends', by Penny Sharp *'The Teddy School of Taxidermy' by Gill Hatcher *'The Day I Went to the Store' by Hannah Nixon *'Tales of Sollzor!' by M.J. Wallace *'Creations of a Mercenary' by Katie Ravenscraig *'WHY?' by Evy Craig *'And Now We Say Goodbye' by Jef Sinclair *'Seem Familar? '''by Mhairi Hislop *'I Can Haz Cheezstring''' by M.J. Wallace *'Fox News Story No. 2 - Foxi Disco' by Penny Sharp *'You're Fooling Nobody' by Jessica Hatcher *'Gut Feeling' by Coleen Campbell *'Maybe We're Better Off Apart' by Jef Sinclair Issue 7 :It’s issue 7 of Team Girl Comic, featuring an eclectic mix of stories from Scotland’s favourite all-female comix collective! Join us as we revisit the girl comics of yore, party like it’s 1949 and bash those bothersome bullies. All this and plenty more drama inside. Published February 2013 Cover by Penny Sharp *'Redlist' by Penny Sharp *'Pretty Ugly' by Cacachute *'Party Like It's 1949' by Iona "Nondo" Mowat *'Bruises' by Gill Hatcher *'Simply the Second Best' by Jef Sinclair *'SOS' by Claire Yvette *'Jigsaw of Doom' by Honeypears *'"Today - Saturday 26th"' by Anna Clark *'Trip to Stirling Musem', written by Helen Wright, art by Jenny Speirs *'Batter-A-Bully' by Evy Craig *'Tumblr' by Claire JC Stewart Issue 8 :Roll up roll up! Be prepared to be enthralled by our comics collection showcasing women artists from Scotland. Feast your eyes upon our tales of mystery, intrigue, excitement and more! Published July 2013 Cover by Iona "Nondo" Mowat *'Lilias Day' by MJ Wallace *'The Evil Eye' by Fionnuala Doran *'Ghost Dog' by Toni Zhang *'Roommates' by Claire JC Stewart *'When Your Brain Returns…' by Mhairi Hislop *'I Killed My Hamster' by Gill Hatcher *'Scary Diary' by Cacachute *'Kittie & Carrie: Trees and Llamas' by Lucy Anne Porter *'Some Days' by Jef Sinclair *'A Guild of Cake Based Adventures' by Amanda "Hateball" Stewart *'My Public Apology' by Nondo *'The Model Family' by Kat Sicard *'The Last Laugh' by Gill Hatcher Issue 9 :Come on a journey through the murky depths of TGC9! Published November 2013 Cover by Coralie Bouguerra *'A Conversation with My Nine Year Old Self' by Claire JC Stewart *'It's a Beautiful Z Day' by Maki Yamazaki *'Accountant Squid' by Elenor Einhorn *'Adventures of Lilly and Billy my Liver' by Evy Craig *'The Grimalkin Oracle' by Amanda "Hateball" Stewart *'The T-Shirt', written by Claire Yvette, art by Coleen Campbell *'The New Pair of Shoes' by Cacachute *'Death by Netflix' by MJ Wallace *'Re-Creation Myth' by Jay Gray *'Tired of Tyres' by Iona "Nondo" Mowat *'The Cold Call' by Gill Hatcher Issue 10 :Party on down with TGC and friends! To celebrate our tenth issue, we are launching a bumper-sized issue (56 pages of content!) featuring 22 brand new stories from TGC regulars, new contributors and special guests. Published July 2014 Cover by Claire JC Stewart *Amanda ‘Hateball’ Stewart *Gill Hatcher *Claire Yvette *Coleen Campbell *Coralie Bouguerra *Heather Middleton *Iona Mowat *Jay Gray *Jef Sinclair *Maki Yamazaki *MJ Wallace *Penny Sharp *Ari Silvera *Avril Smart *Carolyn Alexander *Eilidh Nicolson *Jules Valera *Shona Heaney *Donya Todd *Hannah Berry *Kate Charlesworth *Lucy Sweet *Trina Robbins Issue 11 :Join Scotland’s all-female anthology on an epic journey through time & space…with words and pictures! You’ll encounter monstrous creatures and unlikely friendships along the way. The journey will be emotional and maybe a little bit scary too, but our stories will guide you back to Earth. Published July 2015 Cover by Maki Yamazaki *Gill Hatcher *Iona Mowat *Coralie Bouguerra *Clare Forrest *MJ Wallace *Letty Wilson *Maki Yamazaki *Ren Wednesday *Penny Sharp *Lucy Licious *Faye Stacey *Eildh Nicolson *Shona Heaney *Jef Sinclair *Amanda ‘Hateball’ Stewart Issue 12 :It’s time for the 12th issue of Team Girl Comic to take centre stage. Join swashbuckling actress and pioneering female cartoonist Marie Duval as we storm through tales of comedy, tragedy and romance. We’ve even included some classic comic strip history. The cover depicts our hero, moments before injury by a misfiring stage gun. Find out what happens next inside! Published July 2016 Cover by Honeypears * Sarah Doherty * Eilidh Nicolson * Letty Wilson * H.A. Valentine * Jasmine Armour * Ren Wednesday * Gill Hatcher * Faye Stacey * Sara Valta * Penny Sharp * M.J. Wallace * Sasha de Buyl-Pisco * Amanda ‘Hateball’ Stewart * Maki Yamazaki * Kirsty Hunter * Rebecca Ollerton * Shona Heaney Webcomic and TGC Times Starting in 2013, the collective began running a weekly webcomic strip on their site.TGC Webcomic 2013. Accessed 19 Aug 2017 Much like Six Chix, a different cartoonist would contribute each week, but there was no regular rotation schedule. In December 2014, they changed the format to a one page, themed PDF "newspaper webcomic" featuring five to seven creators doing one strip each.TGC Times issues. Accessed 19 Aug 2017. Webcomic Contributors Gill Hatcher, M.J. Wallace, Cacachute, Steff Allan, Honeypears, Kat Sicard, Claire JC Stewart, Miriam Kendrick, Amanda 'Hateball' Stewart, Toni Zhang, Lucy Porter, Moogs Kewell, Shona Heaney, Jennifer Sinclair, and Hannah Nixon. TGC Times December 2014 - "Winter" Featuring Jay Gray, Gill Hatcher, Eilidh Nicolson, Jef Sinclair, Clare Forrest, M.J. Wallace, and Shona Heaney. February 2015 - "Music" Featuring Gill Hatcher, Shona Heaney, Ren Wednesday, Lucy Licious, Maki Yamazaki, MJ Wallace, and Eilidh Nicolson. September 2015 - "Changes" Featuring M.J. Wallace, Gill Hatcher, Lucy Ann Porter, Shona Heaney, Clare Forrest, and Gayle McKenzie. January 2016 - "Cooking" Featuring Gill Hatcher, M.J. Wallace, Sasha Del Buyl-Pisco, Amanda Stewart, Kirsty Hunter, and Shona Heaney. November 2016 - "Space" Featuring Amy Tucker, Lucy Porter, Gill Hatcher, M.J. Wallace, and Ren Wednesday. That Girl Comic In 2017, the collective launched That Girl Comic, a themed anthology series. The first issue tackled the topic of "growing up". The Kickstarter campaign raised £1,287 by 100 backers in May 2017[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/teamgirlcomic/that-girl-comic/ That Girl Comic Kickstarter campaign]. Accessed 19 Aug 2017., and the comic was launched on June 28, 2017.@TGCCollective. "Thank you everyone who came to our launch! We had a whale of a time. https://t.co/7gJ6SOB3NA". 28 Jun 2017, 22:29 UTC. Issue 1 Cover by Ren Wednesday * M.J. Wallace * Eilidh Nicolson * Penny Sharp * Gill Hatcher * Shona Heaney * Maki Yamazaki * Schnummn * Ida Henrich * Elina Bry * Clare Forrest * Jef Sinclair * Jenny Soep * Jo Whitby * Faye Stacey External Links * Kickstarter profile Sources Category:Publications Category:Organizations Category:British creators